Talk:Flame's Market
Place your order here: Do you sell 5 Totemic Fangs,2 Totemic Claws,20 totemic Feather, 30 totemic Fur and 30totemic Fangs--FreddyderHamster Talk 11:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I will get some today and the rest tommorow. :) ''My Talk Page'' $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' How many Clicks?--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) None all the things you orderd were free.That's why my shop is the best.If you want to click you can. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' O.k.I'll give your morning 50 clicks.And on your next animal module i'll give your 100clicks--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks alot but do you want 5,30,or 35 totemic fangs?--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' If 5 i can do it all today if more it will be tommorow. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' O.k. here the order with right numbers 5 Totemic Fangs,2 Totemic Claws,20 totemic Feather, 30 totemic Fur and 30 totemic scale--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) O.K scales will be tommorow. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN so people (like me) do not take all your stock (if you have like 10,000 apples) just say limit 500 or something-- 20:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) you should also put a link to your shop on your page-- 20:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) do you have any more rank 9 items (there is no price)?-- 21:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Did you send me all the Items?-- 21:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Not yet I am getting the rest. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' hi I would like all your totemic scales feathers fangs furs claws I am rank 8 so I need them 1 catapult 1 knight 1 dragon if you have it all your space full cells and all your nebulare crystals please reply me so I now how many clicks to give you -- 03:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Totemic suff will be low sence I just got sold out. (ten eack O.K?) I have 1 catapult and a knight but i don't have a dragon.I'll give you 5 nebs.Total cost coming up ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' I need all of the rank 2 items. I will give 2 clicks per item and a friendlist request. I am dataman1998 on MLN. Gypsum 5 Gypsum please so thats 25 clicks my MLN user is samstiffman293 order... 7 of each rough jewels, 50 gypsums, 50 pipes please= 605 clicks.....jesuslover1503 03:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I need... All the rank 2 items available plus rank 2 major rank pack, arcade tokens, and as many strawberries as you are willing to give me. I will need 2 of each item, except strawberries. My name is dataman1998 on MLN. I will send a friendlist request and 10 clicks. i cant be botherd to give you anything:) do you have 2 nebular crystals 1 glatorian contract i will pay up to 600 clicks send stuff to crash7726